1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective gloves and more particularly pertains to a new video game glove for protecting the index finger, thumb and palm of a vidoe game player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective gloves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,866; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,097; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 243,292; U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,328; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,362; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,220.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new video game glove. The inventive device includes a panel having a top surface, a bottom surface, a palm portion, and a back portion. The panel is adapted to wrap around the edge of a person's hand such that the palm portion covers the palm of the person and the back portion covers the back of the palm of the person. A pair of finger stalls receive an index finger and a thumb. The finger stalls each have a front portion and a back portion, wherein each of the front portions are coupled to the palm portion of the panel and the back portions are coupled to the back portion. A tab portion extends from the palm portion such that the tab may be wrapped about an open edge of the hand. A securing means releasably secures the tab portion to the back portion of the panel.
In these respects, the video game glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the index finger, thumb and palm of a vidoe, game player.